Conventionally, as a technique of restricting access to data recorded in a server by a simple operation without using a dedicated terminal, there has been a technique of restricting access to conference material data.
According to the technique, the server includes a recording unit that records conference material data, and a table in which at least information related to participants of the conference and security codes for control of the access to the conference material data of the conference are recorded in association with each other. In this technique, a security code writing device receives a security code transmitted from the server, and writes the received security code into a memory of the ID card owned by a conference participant. In this technique, a terminal reads the security code written into a memory of the ID card, and transmits the security code to the server to request access to the conference material data recorded in the server. Then, according to this technique, the server receives the security code transmitted from the terminal. If the security code is recorded in the table mentioned above, the server allows access to the recorded conference material data corresponding to the security code.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-113371.